Contromano
by moka73
Summary: La storia si colloca alla fine dell'episodio 21 della seconda serie. Mi è venuto in mente ascoltando l'omonima canzone di Nek.


Contromano.

- Ho sentito che stavi andando via. - Disse Mac aprendo la porta della stanza d'ospedale dove Stella era ricoverata. Lei si voltò e gli sorrise. Salutò Flack e uscì in strada insieme a Mac.

- Non posso starmene seduta a casa per un mese in malattia ed aprire il mio cuore a un terapeuta del dipartimento. Gli disse Stella fissandolo negli occhi.

Mac tacque. Poi, facendo un passo avanti, abbracciò la donna tenendola stretta a sé accarezzandole i capelli

- E a me, lo apriresti il tuo cuore?- le sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio.

Una lacrima le rigò il volto e poi con un filo di voce rispose:

- Si, Mac, a te si.

- Dammi la mano, Stella. Ce ne andiamo, vieni.

- Sali. Le disse aprendole la portiera. La macchina di lui partì. Non si dissero una parola. Lei non gli chiese nulla, ne dove stavano andando, ne se sarebbero tornati.

Le luci di New York scorrevano veloci fuori dal finestrino e la strada scivolava via sotto le ruote della macchina di Mac.

- Prenderemo quello che verrà, lo faremo insieme.- Le disse Mac rompendo il silenzio.

Stella lo guardò. La stava portando via da tutto e da tutti, da quello che era appena accaduto, dalle sue paure e prendendo la mano di lui nella sua si addormentò. Il sole iniziò a sorgere sulla baia di New York, Mac la guardava dormire, era così bella. Quante volte era stato vicino a lei senza vederla veramente. Non era stato capace di proteggerla da Frankie e questo lo faceva incazzare come poche altre cose al mondo, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che non si ripetesse mai più.

Stella aprì gli occhi e trovò Mac accanto a sé. Era tutto quello che desiderava, non occorreva altro. Fermi in macchina a guardare l'alba sulla baia, vicini.

Starai da me finchè sarai pronta a tornare a casa - le disse Mac – meglio ancora se... deciderai di non andartene più. Prenderemo quello che verrà – le ripetè - lo faremo insieme ora tutto parlerà di noi. Disse guardandola fissa negli occhi.

Stella si lasciò andare tra le braccia di lui che la avvolgevano forti e sicure. Non riusciva a dire una parola. Mac la baciò dolcemente con il cuore che batteva forte. La donna sentì il suo respiro unirsi a quello di Mac, percepì la sua forza e la sua determinazione.

Lui le sorrideva accarezzandole una guancia.

Da domani sarebbe stato tutto diverso.

L'acqua della baia brillava alla luce del sole e sullo sfondo New York sembrava lontanissima.

Bisognava tornare. Mac accese la macchina e partì. Nonostante fossero passate poco più di 24 ore dalle dimissioni ospedaliere di Stella e dalla sua brutta avventura, ora che erano insieme sembrava tutto così lontano. Erano ormai rientrati in città, quando il telefono di Mac squillò. Sul display del suo cellulare Stella vide un 125 25, un caso di omicidio. Lei lo guardò in silenzio, sapeva benissimo che lui avrebbe dovuto andare in laboratorio. I loro sguardi si incontrarono.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che il serio e integerrimo detective Taylor spegnesse il telefono senza nemmeno guardare il motivo della chiamata.

Mac spense il motore. Erano arrivati davanti a casa sua.

- Che fai? - disse finalmente Stella – quella era una chiamata. Mac le appoggiò delicatamente un dito sulle labbra a zittirla. Scese dall'auto, fece il giro ed aprì la portiera a Stella. Lei scese guardandolo con aria interrogativa.

- Non ora. Dovranno farcela da soli. Le disse prendendola per mano e andando verso casa.

I silenzi tre Mac e Stella non erano mai stati così carichi come in quelle ultime ore e nemmeno così dolci. Entrarono nell'appartamento di lui e il mondo si richiuse alle loro spalle.

Il sole tramontava pigro sulla città e la stanza di Mac era inondata dalla calda luce serale. Seduto nel letto con Stella che gli dormiva accanto, la guardava finalmente serena e al sicuro al suo fianco. Non le avrebbe spezzato il cuore per nulla al mondo. L'avrebbe protetta e amata come nessun altro prima. Scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso sorrise pensando alle mille situazioni che avevano vissuto e condiviso. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco da non accorgersi dei sentimenti che provava per lei?

Era talmente assorto dai suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse che Stella lo guardava. Dolcemente Mac la baciò

- Ciao - le disse semplicemente.

- Ciao - rispose lei sorridendo. - Che ore sono?

- Non lo so. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo.

- Sei stato sempre qui con me?

- Si, Stella.

Lei si girò verso di lui, gli sorrise e mettendo le mani sotto la maglietta nera di Mac la sfilò guardandolo negli occhi. Lui fece cadere la felpa dalle spalle di lei. Fece scorrere le mani sulle sue spalle nude, sulla sua pelle calda e morbida.

- Sei sicura, Stella? Sussurò Mac. - Sei appena stata dimessa dall'ospedale dovresti...

Lei lo fece tacere prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Lo baciò e il tempo si fermò all'istante. Adesso il mondo poteva aspettare. Adesso erano solo Mac e Stella.

La mattina li sorprese ancora abbracciati. Stella guardò Mac che dormiva. Scivolò fuori dal letto e si infilò qualcosa per coprirsi.

Quando Mac aprì gli occhi , lei era in cucina a preparare il caffè con la sua camicia addosso.

- Buongiorno capo! Disse lei ridendo

- Buongiorno. Le rispose lui appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

- Ho fatto il caffè, ne vuoi?

- Si.

Mac le arrivò alle spalle e l'abbracciò. Seduti in cucina bevvero il caffè. Poi lui si alzò:

- Devo andare ora, prima che Flack mandi una squadra a cercarmi. Disse scherzando.

Stella lo guardava divertita, stava già immaginandosi la marea di domande che lo avrebbero investito appena messo piede alla Scientifica. Per ventiquattro ore erano praticamente scomparsi e sicuramente tutti si stavano chiedendo che fine avessero fatto.

Detective Taylor – gli disse – voglio proprio vedere adesso come te la cavi!

Con una smorfia e un bacio Mac uscì lasciando Stella a riposare.


End file.
